Thaw My Frozen Heart
by Cartoonnerd13
Summary: A group of events containing KristAnna or Kristoff and Anna from Disney's Frozen! Chapter 2: Anna comes home to a baby reindeer in her house. Who's the reindeer and will they keep the cutie pie or not? All rights to Disney! Caution:spoilers! I know Kristoff and his reindeer. I know the story. I just wanted to write something vute like this.
1. Life is Love

A girl's wedding day should be the happiest day of their life. Sadly, this did not apply to Anna on her happy day. Instead, Anna was in a blizzard, in her supposed wedding dress, tears stinging her face with every harsh wind that blew her way. Anna sat in the woods, about maybe one hundred feet from the ice harvester's shop, curled up in a ball with no shoes or any type of clothing to shield her from the storm. Anna was in the early stages of frostbite and hypothermia, but she was too weak to cover for shelter.

I guess you may be asking why her wedding day was so bad? Well, here's the story...

Anna stood in the room in the back of the church, adjusting her shoulders on her dress, ready for the best day of her life. She was marrying Hans, a prince from the Southern Isles. He was kind, and caring, and wouldn't hurt a fly. Well, atleast that's what she thought.

Anna was fixing her hair when her ears started ringing. Old legend says when your ears ring someone's talking about you. Anna immediatly thought her future husband was gushing about their soon to be marriage, but she caught something different.

Anna waltzed down the hall to the room Hans was in with the Duke of Weselton. They were chatting about kingdom issues, something that definetly didn't interest Anna. Just as she was about to walk away, a sentence caught her ears.

"I feel really good about today. I'm going to become king."

Anna recognized the voice to be Hans' voice, but Anna thought about it for a second. He would still be a prince, Else was the Queen.

"Once I get rid of Anna, Elsa won't wanna even be near this kingdom. It'll bring back too many bad memories. Elsa will leave and I'll become King. It's a genius plan." smirked Hans. Anna's face went blank. He wanted her out. No, that can't be right.

"How are you going to get rid of Anna?" asked the Duke, concern growing in his voice.

"I was thinking about maybe locking her in the cellar, you know, starvation or dehydration, or I was thinking hypothermia, leaving her out in the woods, to freeze to death."

That's when Anna ran. She knew where she was going as Hans and the Duke ran after her while she raced through the church doors. She knew where she was going.

Kristoff's.

So now your updated, to this point.

Anna's eyes were beginning to close. Well, they were closed. She was too weak. She understood she was going to die if she married Hans, but she didn't think she would die going the other path. Little did she know, her luck was about to change.

Kristoff slammed open the door, wind blowing in all directions around him.

"Okay, Sven. Go do your business so we can go back inside, alright?" asked Kristoff. Sven gave him the look, so Kristoff went for a differnt approach.

"Will you please go to the bathroom so I won't freeze to death?" asked Kristoff in a sweet tone. Sven pranced in the direction of the woods and disappeared. Kristoff knew he would return any minute. He knew that reindeer didn't like to be watched, while doing his business. He knew this reindeer better than he knew himself. He knew he'd come back. But after a few extra minutes, Kristoff went to hunt for Sven, only to find him digging in the snow. Kristoff wondered why he was doing this but automatically knew when a hand peeked out of the pile of fresh, white dust. He recognized that hand anywhere. Anna.

Kristoff ran next to Sven and started digging with him, to see Anna. White skin, blue lips, eyes closed. That scared Kristoff half to death. Kristoff pulled her up and put his head to her chest. No heartbeat. No, no, no, no, no. At that moment, all the feelings he had for her were pushed to the surface. They were revealed. His boyfriend mode kicked into gear.

He scooped Anna up bridal style and rushed to the shop, Sven following behind him. On his way running, he said some things the sane Kristoff probably wouldn't have said.

"No Anna, stay with me. I'm gonna save you. You have to stay with me though. Please don't go. I love you." Kristoff merely mumbled the end of it, too ashamed to admit that all this time when she was gushing about Hans and her wedding, Kristoff was dying inside. All his emotions were balled up in a corner sobbing. But another part of Kristoff felt guilt reaping inside him. Guilt for not stopping her and telling her that he thought Hans was trouble. But he knew the end. She would get mad, they would fight, and that was it. Kristoff couldn't have that. He couldn't lose Anna. He loved her.

He slammed open the door and ran into the room where the guys were and explained everything. Some of the guys who worked as nurses for the guys grabbed her and took her into one of the rooms. Not allowing anybody else in there. Kristoff saw her go in, but was afraid that he would never see her come out of there. Never see her gorgeous smile, her aqua blue eyes the size of diamonds, that laugh and urge for adventure no one else knew. He was afraid he would never see the love of his life again. Kristoff fell to his knees, laying his head in his hands. Tears began to fall. He didn't want the guys to see him like this, but the way they were staring at him on the ground, it's like they understood. One man came over to him.

"Boy, she'll be okay. You gotta have faith Kristoff." An old man, maybe sixty, with long gray hair went over to Kristoff and patted his broad shoulders. Kristoff looked up at the man, his brown eyes longing for some type of security so he wouldn't worry about her so much.

"My name's Nathaniel. I know, long name right? Well, boy I understand how you feel." said Nathaniel.

"Really?" asked Kristoff, a bit of confusion in his voice.

"Why yes, my daughter was hurt in a sledding accident last Winter. She was rushed to a doctor. I had never been so scared in my entire life. But you know what helped me through it?" asked Nathaniel, a glint of hope in his eyes.

"What?" said Kristoff, longing to know what got him through such a rough time. Kristoff couldn't imagine if he had a daughter or son and they got hurt. It would be the worst day of his life. For now, today was the worst.

"The voices in my head got me through it."

"Wait, what?" questioned Kristoff. Man this guy was crazy. Just when he thought this guy was normal.

"Why yes! I heard voices in my head telling me to be okay, to stay strong. For her. For Ella. Before I kept on thinking about what my life was going to be like without her. All these situations about never seeing her wedding, or children, or anything else you spend with your family. Then, all of a sudden, I thought of what she'd want me to think. How she'd want me to feel about what happened? That's when I thought about all these situations that were so happy, that I seemingly forgot about what happened. My daughter was okay, by the way. A few scars and scraps, mild hypothermia, but she was okay. She married an ice harvester you know? I sorta runs in our family. To summarize it: Think happy thoughts." replied Nathaniel. Kristoff sat for second, thoughts running through his head of such happy thought tears were forming in his eyes. Kristoff thought of when he would meet Anna's relatives, and their wedding, and their kids. He thought of Thanksgivings, and Easters, and Christmas'.

Kristoff formed a smirk before letting out a hearty laugh. He took a deep breath and sat down by the fire with some of his workers. He explained how he had always loved her and how he was determined to make her his. How he was imagining all of the future memories. He told them about their adventure and everything. The guys seemed truly interested until they heard a laugh. A really feminine laugh. But kristoff kept on talking, not realizing a weak Anna was standing behind him.

"I mean, Anna's gonna be mine. I mean, I love her. She's beautiful, fun, and let's just say pretty hot. Am I right?" asked Kristoff. All the guys sat there, a bit skeptical. Anna stood behind them, her mouth hanging open. He loved her. Really? That was great? Then why was Anna so surprised? Did she really believe he didn't love her. Yes, she had doubts. A lot of doubts.

Kristoff turned around to see Anna's backside, fast walking away, tears in her eyes. Anna's hair was down for the first time, trailing down to her mid back. She had on a differnt pair of clothes, a yellow vest with a middle arm green shirt and dark green, long skirt. Her barefeet skidded across the wood. She walked as fast as she could to her room and closed the door.

"He loves me? Why am I crying then? I love him so much, so stop crying Anna." Anna said to herself. So Anna got up the nerve to go back out there. She was a bit stronger, as she grabbed a mug of hot coco and walked out the door to the guys.

"Hello, anyone miss me?" asked Anna selfconciously. The guys all turned to Kristoff who was looking into a mug of coco as if he was trying to read someone's fortune. That's when Anna knew that look. He was embarrassed. He said that in front of her, when he wasn't supposed to. He felt humiliated. So Anna finally, said it.

"I love you too Kristoff." mumbled Anna as she took a seat next to Kristoff. Some of the guys exchanged side glances. Kristoff was the first to notice.

"You love me?" asked Kristoff.

"Yes I love you. I ran away from my wedding for you. You see, Hans was going to get rid of me, like dying. I knew I loved you and that you'd never do that. I knew I could trust you. I knew you were supposed to be my guy, not Hans. Oh God that feels so good to get out and.."

Anna was interrupted by Kristoff kissing her. A soft, warm, gentle kiss taht warmed every inch of her body. She started to kiss back and put her arms around his neck and finally smile. SHe placed her forehead on his and whispered a few simple words to him.

"So, did ya miss me?" asked Anna trying to hold in a laugh.

"You have no idea." replied Kristoff, leaning in to kiss her again.


	2. Saving Sven

Anna walked down the wooden trail, snow crunching under her old, black boots. Anna's gloved hands were holding her hood over her face, shielding it from the oncoming snow. Her strawberry blonde braids merely sticking out from her under her hood, the single strand of blonde barely nooticable due to the white snow blending in to the rest of her hair. The snow stinging her face, her feet going numb, but her mind was in a daydream. Her daydream was about Kristoff, the rugged mountain man, who, in the end, just needed someone to hold, and Anna was his someone. And, like any other day, everything seemed fine. Well, until now. Anna slowly walked up to the broken, slightly cracked, wooden door on the front of the small, wooden house she shared with Kristoff, but something was up. Anna turned to the door, only to notice it was slightly open. Anna was confused. Kristoff always locked the door though!? Now, Anna was a bit concerned. Anna threw open the door, only to see mud and hoof prints on the ground. _What the heck?!, wondered Anna, _until she heard a loud type of animal screech and then a human scream. Anna rushed into the living room to only have a heart attack. Anna noticed Kristoff was pinned down by a reindeer.

"What in the world is going on?" screamed Anna, rushing to Kristoff's side, trying to pry the reindeer off of him.

"Well, umm, I was outside, blistering winds stinging my face, my heart racing, and.."

"Get to the point Kristoff. What is a reindeer doing in your house?" interrupted Anna.

"He came to me okay. He was alone,and sad, and unhappy. He was little a little, reindeer me. I got him home and washed him, fed him, he's happy now."replied Kristoff, his blonde hair covering his chocolate brown eyes.

"Well, he is pretty cute."  
"So can we keep him?" asked Kristoff pleadingly.

"Sure." yelled Anna hugging Kristoff and the reindeer.

"Wait, what do we name him?" asked Kristoff.

"Hans."

"Yeah, name it after the guy you left for me."

"Olaf."

"The snowman, really?"

"Joseph."

"Eh, not bad. Too human."

"Seven."

"Wait, what did you say?"

"Seven."

"You know what would sound better? Sven."

"That's so cute. Sven it is then." said Anna and Kristoff, hugging and kissing the little, cute reindeer. The newest member of the family. Yeah.


End file.
